


Baby Daddy

by TehBoneZone



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bitching, Alpha to Omega transformation, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: dckinkmeme, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, M/M, Multi, Newborn Children, Omega Dick Grayson, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Race Play, Racism, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weight Gain, When I say Extremely Underage I'm not fooling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehBoneZone/pseuds/TehBoneZone
Summary: Dick Grayson gets knocked up by a newborn alpha boy.That's it.  That's the plot.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Baby Character, Dick Grayson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHEN I SAY EXTREMELY UNDERAGE I MEAN IT
> 
> SERIOUSLY
> 
> DON'T READ THIS IF YOU'RE NOT PREPARED
> 
> Written for the DC Kink Meme: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=1842606#cmt1842606

Dick would not have known how to explain what he was doing should anyone have walked into his apartment. To be fully honest, Dick didn’t entirely know what he was doing, just that it felt good and he didn’t want to stop.

He tried to think back to what he remembered.

There was that child trafficking ring, the one smuggling orphan alphas. He’d been tracking it for months, through Gotham, New York, and, finally, Blüdhaven. That’s where this had all began. It had been safe for him, as an alpha, to go after the ring. All those uncontrolled alpha pheromones would’ve been too much for any omega. He’d cleaned that up and called for the rescue team for the infants. Just before he’d left, he’d checked the back of the kidnappers van. There was one baby in there, swaddled and crying. Dick scooped him up and, in a moment’s lapse of judgement, took the baby home with him.

He didn’t remember the trip home. Something was blocking his memory.

Right. The pheromones.

What had he done when he got home?

Undid the swaddling.

The little Black boy had been crying the entire way home, and Dick finally saw why. The poor thing had been triggered into a rut from the stress of being taken and then left alone. But that wasn’t what Dick was focused on.

This baby was _hung_.

Dick panted, feeling his mouth water. The boy’s cock was bigger than his! Not that Dick was the sort of person to go around comparing sizes, it was just…wow. It was right there!

Dick took a deep breath and almost doubled over. A haze was coming over him. Most alphas knew how to control their ruts and pheromone production, but a newborn couldn’t do that. He didn’t have the skills. Dick was getting hit with undiluted rut scent.

Something in his mind snapped and the next thing he knew, he was naked and carefully, but quickly, fucking himself on that giant alpha cock.

He didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t know what time it was, or how much time had passed since he’d started. He just knew he’d come about six times now, stuck on the alpha baby’s knot, and the little boy hadn’t stopped coming.

Dick was sweating, his mind fraying at the edges. He could feel his body changing. What was happening to him?

Another swell of cum burst into his belly and Dick groaned. His usually flat belly was bulging from the amount of cum going into him.

Dick cried out as another orgasm shocked through him. Oh god, he was going to pass out!

He flopped down on the bed, the baby alpha between his legs, gripping his hips with his tiny hands, that giant cock still pumping into him. Dick found himself drooling. Holding the baby still, he fucked himself on the cock inside him, the knot keeping them locked together. The little boy cried out as a huge load shot right into Dick’s already stretched womb. That was too much for Dick. He screamed in pleasure and blacked out.

When Dick awoke the next morning, his belly was still loaded with cum. Dick moaned, the cum sloshing around in his womb as he sat up. The little boy was asleep between his legs where Dick had left him. Gently, he removed the cock from inside him and pulled the baby up to the pillow beside him.

What had he done?

Had he just raped an infant?

Not only that, but he’d been raping himself on the infant.

Dick felt sick to his stomach. How could he have done that? How could he ever explain?

He couldn’t.

The worst part was that he still felt so good. Like this was what he’d been meant to do, to fuck himself on any alpha cock he came by. His chest ached, although he didn’t know why. He rubbed his nipples and realized that his pecs were raised like small breasts.

Oh god. He’d been an alpha before the baby’s rut. His designation had changed. He was nothing but a cock-hungry omega now.

Dick moaned, a wave of humiliation washing over him, making his cock get stiff and his pussy wet. Was that why he was so out of it last night? Had the baby actually triggered a heat?

The little boy woke up, fussing with the light sheet Dick had laid over him. Dick didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t go out like this, but he had nothing to feed the baby. Dick rubbed his belly and a thought sprung to his mind. Maybe, if he really was an omega, maybe he could make something for the baby.

Carefully, he picked up the infant and put him to one swollen nipple. The baby latched on immediately. It took a few painful sucks, but soon Dick felt the flow of milk begin. It was as though his body was ready for this moment and knew exactly what to do.

The longer the baby suckled, the hornier Dick became. He tried to breathe through it. He tried to keep himself together. He tried to not give in.

And then that black cock started growing.

The next thing Dick knew, he was on his back once again, the baby’s knot stuffed inside his cunt.

Each day, the baby suckled from Dick’s new breasts. And each day, his uncontrolled alpha pheromones triggered a heat in Dick. By the end of the week-long heat, Dick was a pregnant, drooling mess.


	2. Chapter 2

He managed to hide his pregnancy from the family by staying in the ‘Haven, but he couldn’t hide from a doctor forever. At three months, he had to see someone.

Bringing the baby with him, and definitely _not_ explaining how he got pregnant, he found out that he was having a litter of four.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Dick said, when they got back to Dick’s apartment. “It’s all my fault. How am I going to explain this? You’re going to have sons just barely younger than you!”

The boy started fussing and Dick pulled his shirt off. Even now, his belly looked obscenely full, and so were his new tits. The baby latched onto Dick’s breast, sucking hard for his milk. Dick laid back, taking the weight off his back.

“What are we going to do, baby?” Dick asked. “What are we going to do when I have your brothers?”

The baby just drank his milk and Dick sighed, slowly drifting off into a fitful sleep.

Dick had stopped going out. Everything was able to be delivered, so he didn’t have to really worry, but he was going stir crazy trapped in his apartment. He couldn’t go back to Gotham looking like he did. There would be too many questions he didn’t want to answer, and too many lies to tell.

The alpha and omega hormones inside him were playing havoc with his body. The further along in his pregnancy he got, the hairier he was becoming. It was getting too difficult to keep shaving, and, while he’d certainly never minded his long hair before, the thickening hair on his head was the least of his problems. His chest and belly were getting covered in coarse black hairs, his tits were hairier than ever, and his pubic hair was growing wildly.

He stood in front of the full length mirror in his closet and groaned. His belly looked nine months full instead of his actual six. His breasts were huge with milk, laying on top of his belly in a way that was almost obscene. Dick turned to one side, whining in his throat as he looked himself over. As if his body was trying to balance itself, his shapely ass was enormous. His once fit white body was stretching and changing itself to fit the four Black babies in his belly.

He wrapped his arms around his hairy pregnant belly and jiggled it. The babies inside him shifted and Dick let out a moan. Every time the babies moved, his cock got hard and his pussy started dripping. As his pheromones kicked up, they triggered the little father near him, and that giant cock rose up for him. Despite how big he was, once those alpha pheromones started swirling in the air, Dick would blank out, only to come to as he was fucking himself on that big black cock.

He was thankful he couldn’t get any more pregnant, although the thought of the boy breeding him over and over made Dick come explosively.

By month seven, none of his clothes fit. He’d given up on his costume months ago.

By eight months, Dick just stayed naked in his apartment, spending most of his time playing with, feeding, and fucking his literal baby daddy.

Dick was now nine months pregnant, and three weeks overdue. His belly was so big, he could barely walk around. And he was so horny all the damn time.

Dick pet the head of the nine-month-old father as the little alpha suckled at his swollen tit, Dick’s milk practically gushing out into the boy’s mouth.

“It’s not your fault, baby,” Dick said, uncomfortably turned on as the baby suckled. “Poor thing. You’re going to be a dad before you’re a year old!”

Reaching around his heavily pregnant belly, he stroked his cock, finding it already hard.

He groaned. “You feel so good. This is so wrong, but I can’t…I can’t stop.”

Dick tugged on his cock, his strokes reaching a fevered pace as the baby sucked harder. He swore he could feel the babies in his belly moving, as if they knew what their slut of a father was doing. He could also feel the baby’s cock harden on his belly.

“Is this what you like, baby? Do you like sucking your daddy’s tits?”

The baby gurgled happily.

“I’m such a slut,” Dick whispered, tears brimming in his eyes even as he pumped his cock faster. “Couldn’t even keep myself off a baby’s cock. Now look at me! Breastfeeding the father of my own children. I got so fat off your cock, I’m going to give you four brother-sons.”

The little alpha finished and laughed, lightly humping Dick’s belly.

Dick whined. “Poor baby. By the time you’re legal, I’ll be forty-six! But you and your brothers are going to be less than a year apart.”

Dick jerked himself to completion, coming hard across his lower belly. The baby was still rocking on his belly, that huge cock getting harder and bigger.

“Do you want to fuck me again, baby?” Dick asked. The boy smiled and babbled.

Dick put the boy between his legs and slipped that cock deep inside him. The baby grabbed him, holding on hard, and started sucking a mark on Dick’s pregnant belly as his knot locked them together.

“Oh! You’re marking me!” Dick moaned loudly. “Yes, Daddy! Mark me! Make me your bitch! Bond me!”

Dick came harder than he ever had before as the little alpha spurted his seed into Dick, anointing his brother-sons inside Dick’s womb.


End file.
